Bunnie: Holder of the Triforce of Time and Kindness
by Bunnie of Lavender Flames
Summary: -DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME OR THE SERIES!- Bunnie was pulled to Hyrule by the Big Three to help deal with Hylia, someone trying to take Demise's place beside them as a God. To help Bunnie they gave him a son named Hotaru for his Firefly-like wings and to take the place of Navi as a Fairy. (REWRITING)


**Chapter1: Goodbye Navi, Hello Bunnie, Hotaru, Mido and Kazuki**

"Navi . . . Navi, where art thou? Come hither . . ." A small white-blue glowing orb with transparent white wings. The creature is a female with sky blue hair, pale blue eyes, snow-white skin, and is wearing a pale blue leaf-like dress and slippers.

"Oh, Navi the Fairy . . . Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree . . . Dost thou sense it? The climate of Evil descending upon this Kingdom . . . Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our fair kingdom of Hyrule . . . For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of all life in Hyrule, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the Kingdom by word of the Goddesse Hylia . . .

But . . . before this tremendous evil, even my power, gifted to me by my Lady Hylia, is nothing to it . . . It seems the Time has come for the boy without a Fairy and holder of the Triforce of Courage to begin his journey . . . The youth whose destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of Justice and Truth, even if it does not follow Lady Hylia's plan . . . Navi . . . go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me . . . FLY, NAVI, FLY! The Fate of the Forest, nay, the Kingdom, depends upon thee!" The glowing creature, Navi, took off towards the natural corridor and once she was out of sight, she was attacked, killed and her body fed to a nearby Deku Baba. Unknown to the Deku Tree and Navi was that someone was listening in on the conversation. These two take the form of Fairies, yet are not.

The older glowing orb is golden yellow with streaks of red and flecks of lavender, Zora Sapphire blue and Goron Ruby red with transparent lavender butterfly wings. He has strawberry blonde hair longer than he is tall with natural pink-red highlights, the bangs cover the left side of his face showing only the right eye which is lavender with flecks of Sapphire blue and Ruby red set in extremely sun-kissed skin. He is wearing a lavender tunic that goes down to just below the knee with a simple dark purple long-sleeve shirt, dark purple mid-thigh shorts, around his ankles are four metal anklettes in place of slippers or boots. Around his waist is a black leather belt and pouches that can magically hold almost anything. He is Bunnie. The taller yet younger glowing orb is straw yellow with flecks of pale blue, new leaf green, and red of freshly spilt blood with firefly wings. This one is also male and has straw blonde hair going to below his shoulder blades, his eye color is starry purple with flecks of pale blue new leaf green and red of freshly spilt blood set in lightly sun-kissed skin. He is wearing a pale blue tunic that goes down to mid-thigh, light green knee-length shorts, on his feet are light brown leather boots going up to mid-shin. Around his waist is a light brown leather belt and pouches that can also magically hold almost anything. He is Hotaru.

These two have orders by the three Goddesses Din, Naryu and Farore to stop Hylia from trying to take the place of the unkown forth God and creater of the fourth piece of the Triforce, Demise. The Three brought Bunnie to Hyrule, gave the unkown fourth piece to keep safe and created Hotaru to help the unknown Prince of the long gone and bloody Kingdom of Ikana, Kazuki. The Three knows that the Deku Tree disreguarded the name given by the boy's mother and named him Link but that is when things went wrong for the one chosen to care for the boy. When the Forest Spirit Saria picked him up, he started screaming like the damned. Another plucked him from Saria's arms and Kazuki stopped screaming instantly, calming in Mido's arms. Years went by and Saria tried casting a spell that would have worked if the Three haven't interfered. Now almost all of the village believes that 'Link' and Mido are rivals while Saria is his only friend. Even Saria believes this while Mido and Kazuki know better.

But back to the mission the Three gave to Bunnie and Hotaru.

**- Bunnie's P.o.V. -**

We flew down the corridor away from the large meadow, underneath the legs of a Kokiri Spirit with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a leaf green tank top, worn forest grass green pants that go down to mid-shin, and dark green ankle boots/shoes. I stops once in front of him.

"Are you Mido? The one that really raised the lost Prince?" I asked softly once I was level with the spirit's nose.

"Ah, your not under the Bitch's spell?" Mido asked back.

"Nope, and the Three asked me to help deal with a minor Goddess that believes she can take the place of the unknown fourth God. Anyway, can you gather some camping gear and a couple extra clothes for the boy?" I requested, " The boy will likely not be able to come back to the Forest for a while."

"Yeah, I figured that so I raised him to react to both of the names I heard, Link and Kazuki." Mido accepted.

"Oh, and do you slapping this onto this Saria bitch's back. It will break her spell, but do it after we have left the Forest." I said while holding a seal the Three have given me, "But remember to take off right after slapping onto her back, so she is confused on how her spell broke."

"Alright, now get going, your burning daylight." he said as he takes the seal from me.

Hotaru and me continued our flight through the village. Over the lake-like pond, going by what appears to be a shop with a girl with short orange-blonde hair held back by a green headband wearing V-neck green dress that goes down to mid-thigh and brown leather boots going up to a couple inches below the knee, and she is sitting on the roof.

"Hello." me and my son greeted the girl, she just waved and we continued our flight.

We fly by a small waterfall and it's small lake/pond, over what must be the twin of the girl on the roof, greeting a boy with hair covering his eyes and he is trying to lift a small rock, over another girl standing opposite of the boy near the entrance of the Forest, by another house and what appears to be a training ground and apparently I mis-timed my ducking through a hole in a large spiked pole wall. I recover and go through the hole all the while Hotaru is laughing his ass off. I see the house our charge is in and fly inside the open window.

**- 3rd person, inside the house, 30 minutes after dawn -**

Bunnie and Hotaru flew through the open window and landed on a circular stump-like table. They looked left and right until a shadow fell over them. They turned to see a boy of 10 summers with sunny blonde hair going down to the nape of his neck with what seems to be natural dark purple highlights, the bangs slightly fluffy and framing his face and slightly long and pointed ears. He is wearing a light forest green tunic that goes down almost to his knees, on his feet are regular leather boots that end an inch or two below the knees. Around his waist is a leather belt with pouches, his skin is sun-kissed and on the back of his left hand is a trio of triangles forming a fourth one in the middle with the bottom left one more filled out in a gold color but it disappeared after a few seconds.

" Who the fuck are you two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers! To thoughs that have visited my profile before and found another like this, I have deleted it and in place have created a better version. To thoughs that have yet to read my work, welcome! As you have read I have changed some things, like Link's name, changed who he is friends with, made Saria a bitch, added two new characters and killed off Navi! I never did like her . . . Anyway, Bunnie is my first OMC that I will keep and use in different fanfics, Hotaru on the other hand was a split second decision I made. To thoughs that didn't catch it in the story, all Fairies are FEMALE and I will not write about them unless they are needed and I might forget about Hotaru every now and then, so if you see a place Hotaru could be helpful in let me know. The Disclaimer is in the Summary because I'm too lazy about it and plus If I did own the game, would I be doing this? So read, review and tell me if I misspelled some things. And if you do review, I will update faster.<strong>

**# of words: 1,530**


End file.
